


The Exception

by PrincessJae92



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Murder, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessJae92/pseuds/PrincessJae92
Summary: She was just a normal girl with a secret she buried long ago, then she saw Billy, in the dead of night and a smear of blood. Her world turned on its head the night Ms Prescott died, everything changed, she changed, something woke up inside her and Billy was it's lure. Her prince in bloodied mask.





	The Exception

My name Katie Nickels.

I'm student body president, have a good standing in the drama department and used to even do a cheerleading until my ankle gave out last season, so I'm doing fairly ok on the cool-radar. 

Not the same can be said for my best friend Erin, who thrives on being the outsider, who hates and scares almost every kid in school, they think she's a lesbian but she's not. Trust me I've seen her computer history. Not to mention the rumours about her being into the occult, I mean seriously, you wear black lipstick and suddenly your a Satan worshiping psycho? 

People are weird.

They say we're the oddball couple.

Your probably wondering why I'm telling you this, why you should even care,…maybe because a year ago on a cool Sunday night I went to the 24hour market and saw something I was never supposed to see.

It was dark but with the dim street lights I could still make out his face, all sharp angles that could cut through glass while making you melt into those big brown puppy dog eyes; the one and only Billy Loomis.

But he wasn't out picking up junk food or even parking with his girl, oh no. I watched him with a flick of my blonde curls as he carefully placed something in a car I don't recognize; it was a dark beige coat with deep smudges of scarlet.

Blood. Lots of blood.

It took me a second to breathe when his dark eyes locked with my green speckled blue orbs. He actually saw me watching him from across the dimmly lit street. His face flickered from uncaged rage to a deer caught in headlights.

I know, I should have done what anyone else would, run screaming to high heaven and told the world what I'd saw but instead I caught back my breath, steadying my breathing and smiled timidly with a wiggling wave of my fingers, sliding into my precious red mustang as he slowly waved back in utter confusion.

That is where I'm starting, that night, the first time Billy Loomis really spoke to me… really even saw me.

I yawned as I got home from the store, it was late, around twelve I think but I had the munchies. I pulled out the cherry soda, cheesy chips and cookie-dough ice-cream I'd been craving, stopping mid-unpack when I see the flickering of light in the living room. I walk in and give a small laugh at the site that greets me, my mom passed out on the sofa in her worn nurse's uniform.

People have always said I look a lot like her, just smaller and with more pronounced curves.

With a small shake of her shoulder her green eyes flutter open and with a tired smile she rubs her eyes "hey sweetie, I got your note, was waiting up…guess I dossed off."

I bite the inside of my cheek, feeling guilty she waited up. She really shouldn't have, she needs her rest, works to hard…worry's too much "thanks mom but I'm back now, I'm fine, all's right with the world so why don't you go to bed, get some actual sleep."

"That sounds like a fantastic plan. Night baby." she stands on her throbbing feet and stumbles up the stairs.

I set up for a movie before changing into an old jersey I stole from my brother's room and worn grey sweats that clash with my creamy complexion, but hey it's not like I was going anywhere.

It's not until I'm half way through 'A Vampire in Brooklyn' I notice something out the window, a car that isn't mine or my mom's and it's not like we have any close neighbours, due to the fact that we live in one of the many old farmhouses in Woodsboro; Also known as the middle of bum-fuck-nowhere!

A rush of fear grips me as a shadow races past the patio doors, so on instinct I bolt for the kitchen but before I can get my hands near the knife block and turn to protect myself strong rough hands grab me, putting a large palm over my mouth and a sharp blade to my tender throat.

I feel my body go ridged and my breathing erratic as a deep hushed voice whispers in my ear "calm down! I just want to talk to you."

I don't recognise the voice but as their hands twist me around so we're face to face I sigh, fear fading fast and I smack my attacker angrily on the arm and chest a few times "Billy? What are you doing? You scared the hell out of me!"

Billy's lip twitches in amusement until I actually look at him, taking him in. He's wearing black, not his usual colour, but looking at the skin of his wrist I can see drying smears of crimson, then there are his eyes, staring at me with such intensity and a glint of something all too familiar… almost feral.

I shift under his gaze, feeling naked as a new-born but still I look to him with concern while taking his arm, looking for any injury "Billy? Are you ok?"

He tilts his head as if to examine me, like a bird would its prey and I don't find it hot…I don't "I killed Maureen Prescott tonight."

The words tumble out of his mouth like it's nothing, hell he might as well as just told me it's meant to rain tomorrow.

"Wha-why?" my voice is shaky and my feet are moving back into the counter without me realizing.

The smile on his face is almost smug as he follows me into the counter "let's just say I have my reasons, but you Katie, you saw me tonight. I know you saw me put that coat in the car."

I could feel myself shaking not because of the fear but because he knew my name, god how sick is that? What's wrong with me? …he actually knows my name.

"And you walked away, smiled even. You knew what was on it, what it was, I know you did, but you did nothing." I open my mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came. My backs against the counter, biting into me with the force I'm using to lean against it, his hands are either side of me, those big strong arms trapping me as his lean body stands flush against my small frame.

"I see you around school, with that gothy little friend of yours." he looks into my eyes but it's more than that, like he's scouring my soul for something.

"Who are you Katie Nickels?" his voice is deep, hushed, I can feel his warm breath on my flushed skin, almost like he's asking himself rather than me and not a moment later a creaking sound echo's though the house.

"Hide!" I whisper-shout while shoving him on the floor, hiding him behind the island bench as my sleep deprived mother walks in.

"Hey sweetie, what are you still doing up? You've got school tomorrow." She says it with a strained caution, but she knows me to be a night owl…

"I was watching some movies, lost track of time. You?" I lean my small body over Billy's crouched form, leaning on the island, shielding him more from site as my mother nears the fridge.

"I'm just getting a drink. I tell you Katie, the hospital is driving me insane with all these late hours." she turns back to me with a tired smile, glass of OJ in hand.

"I was thinking I could switch shift with Kelly, she's on days, means I'd be home for you during the night." I can feel the hidden meaning in her words, full of guilt and concern and I hate that she feels that way…

Reaching my hand across the island I grip her frail hand tightly and reassuring as I offer her a small smile "Its fine mom, I'm a big girl now, I can look after myself, no one can hurt me… Not anymore. Besides, we both know night shift pays better."

She swallows hard and nods, knowing the monster under my bed is long gone but far from forgotten "if you're sure, but if you need me...well, just let me know ok? Goodnight baby, I love you."

She leaves with a peck to my cheek and her OJ while I call after her "you too, night mom."

I wait until I hear the creak of the stair to look down, only to see Billy's shocked wide eyes and grinning face. As he stands he smiles, more smirks really "why'd you do that?"

I feel my skin tingle and fidget under his stare, answering as truthfully as I can and I wrack my own brain for an answer "I…I don't know."

"Right… I should go, see you at school Katie." he smiles at me, backing away and leaves through the open window he came from, like he hadn't just confessed to murder to me. That's when it started, that night …I became obsessed with Billy Loomis.

The rest of the night had been strangely calm, as I heard the change of the winds smacking full force against my bedroom window. I slept soundly, dreamlessly… for the first time in so long.

The next day I walk into school and it's all a buzz, news of Mrs Prescott's murder is on everyone's lips. I just walk in, my long golden locks hanging in I high pony while I sport a floral candyfloss pink sundress, white cardigan and white ballerina slip-on's, bag on my shoulder and worn books in hand, seemingly confused… seemingly.

Before I barely have a chance to get away from my car a girl with her choppy ebony black hair, in her usual black on black getup, bounces over to me with her nose ring glittering in the sunlight and lips a blood red smile "Katie Oh my god, did you hear?"

My face is a blank mask as I shrug "hear what?"

"Someone murdered Sydney Prescott's mom last night!" she says it with a mix of awe and horror whilst I gasp in fake shock.

"Oh god, do they have any idea who did it?" I feel my mouth go dry at the question, because it's true, it's really true…

"Cotton Weary! Sydney saw the whole damn thing, the cops found his coat covered in Mrs Prescott's blood in his freaking car." half way through she'd linked my arm, both walking through the mess of the gossiping crowd and I feel my heart drop at her words.

"Wait, she actually saw it happen?" I gasp, but not in pity for her, but concern for the true murderer… who is definitely not Cotton Weary.

She leans up against my locker and nods firmly "Yeah, the whole thing, told the police everything obviously, defiantly Weary, sick bastard. Anyway I got Math, we'll talk at lunch."

I sigh in relief as I'm left alone in the long hallway, turning and heading to Biology, only to bump right into someone. Dropping my books, I bend to pick them up; whomever I walked into crouch's to help me as I mutter "I'm so sorry I wasn't…"

However as they pass me my English paper I see who it is "hey Katie."

My brain is screaming at me to run but my legs are frozen and I can feel the blood rushing through my ears as he smiles that crooked smile. It's only then I notice exactly how empty the hall is "hey Billy, so…I heard they got the guy who killed Mrs Prescott."

He continues to smile with a knowing raise of his brow and nods all too smugly as he scans over me with those almost black eyes of his "so it seems… later Katie." He says walking backwards to his friend, the tall stupid one, Stu I think and with a bite of my lower lip I try to suppress my smile before running for class.

Because who the freaking hell smiles because a killer noticed them? Crazy people that's who and I am not crazy.

Am I?

Later at lunch I sit in my usual spot, at the bench under the old oak, pulling out my lunch as I wait for Erin, eyeing it hungrily, a crispy BBQ duck sandwich, a bottle of coke, one golden delicious and a bit-less strawberry yogurt. I smile at the thought of my mother lovingly packing my lunch and pick up the coke and take a long swig, it's really hot today... its then that Erin sits down facing me "hey girl, sorry I'm late. Mr Harris is such an asshole!"

"Don't worry about it." I laugh with a smile while Erin takes her usual seat beside me but then as my gaze wonders over to the water fountain I see Billy and his friends starting their lunch. They look normal, like last night had been some kind of dream and I smile at the memory of it.

Erin turns to see what I'm staring at then back with a twitch of her lip "Katie-girl you've got crush face."

I roll my eyes at her singsong tone and shake my head "don't be silly, I don't even really know Billy."

Grinning she leans forward and cockily retorts with a tilt of her head "who said anything about Billy?"

"Shut up!" I joke, fighting back my smile and she holds her hands up in defence "I say nothing!"

With that we eat our lunch, me stealing glimpses of Billy as we talk about nothing important. However as we talk and I continue to stare she looks at me all serious and asks "do you really like him or is he just a way to get at Sydney?"

My gaze quickly turns back to her in an annoyed shock at the question "what are you talking about?"

Fiddling with her noise ring and rolling her eyes Erin groans "come on Katie, you've hated that girl since the day I met you, only god knows why…"

She doesn't get a chance to finish because I cut her off angrily, slamming my drink down on the table "I have my reasons Erin!"

I realize how I just snapped at her, I didn't mean to and she knows that, after all she is my Best Friend "I'm sorry. Look I don't like him because of her, there's just something about him, something like me. He sees me Erin, I don't know how but he can… it's kind of scary actually."

I can already see the acceptance on her face, understanding in a way, but not completely. Erin is one of the few people that see past the sweet girl that I am, because I am her, but I'm also more and Erin sees that something more, something dark and screaming.

The first and only time she ever asked about it was a few days after she moved to Woodsboro, back in 8th grade. I freaked out and started screaming at her, grabbed her by the throat hard enough to bruise but somehow she was ok with my breakdown. The next day she came over and gave me half of her orange and we've been best friends ever since… she accepts me.

But hey, isn't that what friendships all about.

The day passes quickly, with fake sympathy and crocodile tears.

After school I walk to my car through an empty parking lot, the sky a mix of yellow and pinks. I had to stay late due to the fact that I had to look over the final addition of tomorrow's paper, the angel that is Sydney and her mother plastered all over it.

While I'm digging through my bag for my keys someone calls my name and as I turn on my heel I find none other than Billy Loomis standing behind me, the tall friend of his macing on Casey Becker by his car, a good twenty feet away.

Billy gives me that dark smile and leans into me, pinning me to the car door with arms caging me in much like he had the night before "so Katie Nickles, I've been asking around about you…"

I gulp hard, swallowing any words that dare escape and pull my books closer to my chest as I'm pushed against the sun warmed metal of my car by Billy's lean, toned body "turns out your hatred for Sydney is a well-known fact to everyone but her, then the fact that the two of you we're best friends up until middle school, there's also your step dad's disappearance. Whatever happened to him?"

An angry shudder runs through my spine and I straighten to square up to him, never breaking his gaze "he left."

"Oh right, right …where'd he go again?" I see how he's looking at me, he can tell and I can't breathe, it's like I'm choking on his presence, I push him off with all my strength and quickly climb into the car, racing home.

When I get through the safety of my front door I rest my back against it, trying to catch my breath and stop the heart attack I'm sure I'm having. What the hell was that? What just happened? I sigh loudly, regaining myself as I push off the cool wooden surface and drop my things on the nearby table.

Man, what a day…

I rub at the kink forming in my neck as I walk into the kitchen, finding a scribbled note on the fridge;

'Hey sweetie,

At the hospital till 5am. I put a fresh pork pot and apple pie in the oven.

Kyle asked you to call him back.

Don't stay up to late.

Love you, Mom x'

I smile at the note, at the knowledge of my mother's love. I really am lucky to have her.

As I take the food out of the still warm oven I make a move for the phone, pressing speed dial as I prepare my dinner "hello" says the voice on the other end

"hey Creeper!" I smile into the phone, balancing it between my cheek and shoulder.

"Katie, hey, so you got my message." The voice is gruff and chipper, comforting.

I smile and take the food into the living room "I did, so what's up?"

Flopping onto the sofa I turn on the TV ready to eat as he chuckles down the phone "was just checking in. Can't a guy worry about his baby sister?"

As it gets darker, the night settling in, I start cleaning up, needing a distraction but then there's nothing left to clean and I go and sit on the porch steps. It's only around ten as I stare out into the night, at the large rose bushes.

I jump at the feeling of someone taking a seat beside me "sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

With a hand on my chest to calm my hammering heart I groan "well you failed! Least we finally found something your bad at 'Mr Perfect'."

Billy chuckles and I smile then go back to staring at the bush "you've been staring at that thing forever, stare any longer and they'll burst into flames."

"Why did you ask about Aaron?" I ask with a bite of my lip.

At the confused look on his face I roll my eyes "my step-dad."

His face shines with realization as he counter attacks with that cocky smirk of his "why didn't you answer?"

We sit silently for a moment, I let those amber eyes swallow me whole and felt my chest tighten as I confess "you know I once loved Sydney like a sister, told her everything. Then Aaron came along. I liked Aaron, he was sweet to me and Kyle, made my mom laugh again for the first time since dad died. So when they said they were getting married no one batted an eye because he made mom so happy… he was supposed to make her happy."

I just keep looking at the bush, fighting back the lump in my throat and tears threating to spill over, my nails fidgeting with my dress as I feel his gaze on me "but then when he moved in and no one else was around… he changed, toward me…. It was during seventh grade and when I told Sydney she said I was being silly, overdramatic."

I sniffle, biting my lip as I tried not to cry at the harsh memory "a few days later and Mom was on the night shift, Kyle was at a friend's house so it was just him and me."

"I begged her, begged her to stay over; I knew he wouldn't do anything with her there and God i waited for hours for her to turn up but she never came, turns out she blew me off to stay at Tatum's" I felt all the rage and agony spill over as the tears broke free.

"I was thirteen years old. I was just a little girl... I couldn't make him stop." I also couldn't bring myself to look at him, how could I?

To see his pity, I couldn't take that.

He cups my face in one hand as I close my eyes, forcing me to turn toward him "Katie…"

"I killed him, Billy."

There it was, out into to universe or whatever. 

My eyes snap open to see his shocked expression "that night, when he rolled off me and just... fell asleep, I went into the kitchen, got a knife and slit his throat, stabbed him a few times. It's kind if hazy, but i remember the blood, i think i puked aswell... I'm not sure."

As a sinister smirk form at my words and I don't notice how he's looking at me, all wonderment "when my mom came home, found me naked and sticky and hiding in a cubard, she acctually had to pry the knife out out my hands... I told her what happened and she couldn't stop crying, blamed herself, still dose."

My smile dies at that truth but returns with a twitch as I look back at the roses "we buried him over there, planted and grew the roses over him as a cover for the moved dirt. Kyle never found out and I never spoke to Sydney again."

I turn to him than and I don't know what I expected, fear, horror, that disgusting pity, sure, but not the sweet wonderfilled smile on his face that meets me "you're the exception"

The pads of his thumbs move to brush away my tears and I feel exposed as he smiles at me like that "what are you talking about?"

"There are rules Katie. Everyone knows that, You can't say I'll be right back, can't drink, do drugs or have sex. Then the big one, only virgins survive." I draw my brows together as I think over his words.

"Those are just stupid Horror movie rules. This is reality!"

"No Katie, it's all a movie, just one big movie and you, dont you see? You're the exception Katie, you didn't give it up willingly, you're killer and the victim, a complete paradox; meaning your safe,…always." He was watching me, looking all doe eyed

I felt my mouth dry as I asked "safe?"

"It's ok now, you're not alone anymore. We'll get them. All of them." I look at him confused, but then he looks past me and I turn to find that stupid friend of his, Stu, walking up my front porch with a anxious bit of his lip "Billy, what are we doing with her man?"

It's then that I realize that Billy wasn't working alone, had somehow got that idiot to help him murder a woman. That they came here to murder me.

I look to Billy with watery eyes, what are they going to do to me? Kill me? Hurt me? No, I'm safe, Billy said I was safe.

"Nothing, she's with us now." He says with determination as he stands between me and Stu.

I was confused to say the least as I cocked a brow, a stray tear falling down my cheek "With you on what?"

Billy kneels before me, face is inches from mine "we'll kill them all Katie, we'll kill them for everything they did… and didn't do."

He looks then with that vindictive smirk of his between the pair before him "we're going to kill Sydney Prescott."

Sydney, the girl I once trusted more than anyone, that I confined In, that called me a liar and an attention seeker, who let me down when I needed her most...

I can't help the grin that both brightens and darkens my face as I stand "so what's the plan?" I ask to the boys, my teachers, my partners.


End file.
